The Gods of Remnant
by BlazeBlaster1999
Summary: What happens when you throw the God Emperor of Mankind, the Chaos Gods, the remaining Eldar pantheon, Gork, Mork, and the OC Tau gods Mont'ka and Kauyon into Remnant. Why, Shenanigans of course. Discontinued. Rewrite up.
1. Chapter 1

"Dang it Tzeentch stop poking me!" said a young human in darkened gold plate armor with a red cape. The young man had slightly greasy hair neck length hair that, while it would make anyone else look disgusting, it made him look slightly saintly along with bright blue eyes that were sharp enough that it looked like his gaze could cut you if you stared too hard. "I swear to Oum I will break your freaking finger!"

"Come on Luke we both know that you wouldn't risk getting in trouble the first day… or would you?" Said a man in deep blue robes with silver trim with the hood up to conceal his features. "Maybe I don't know you as well as I thought, or maybe…"

"Dear Oum they won't shut up." Said a rather dumpy man in a dark green t-shirt and black shorts. He had short, slicked back grey hair with a goatee and green eyes the color usually associated with radiation that were covered by silver glasses that kept sliding down his nose every few seconds.

"No one cares you tub of lard!" Said a rather abrasive ram Faunus in a dark red muscle shirt and grey cargo pants. He had short red hair cut military style and dark red eyes like the color of spilt blood.

"Boys, really? We haven't even gotten to the school yet and you are already threatening each other and calling each other names… *sigh* were doomed aren't we?" Said a short woman with long black hair and dark pink eyes and in what appeared to be a combination between shorts and long pants, with the right leg only going about mid-thigh and the other going all the way to her ankle, and a light purple jacket over a grey shirt.

"Khorne! Help me! He's going to rip off my arm!" Yelled Tzeentch

"Come back here you scheming little rat!"

"Nurgle." Said Slaanesh

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you're recording this."

"Every second."

"Really?" Said Khorne

"Of course, I thought that you would be the one to appreciate the chance to humiliate Tzeentch over there the most."

The argument/future blackmail was happening between five friends/allies/mortal enemies. Who, you ask? None other than the former Ultimate Evils Of The Universe (Self Named), AKA the Chaos Gods, and the former God Emperor of Mankind Himself.

"Really guys?" "And Girl!" "You're just going to let him kill me?" Said Tzeentch

"Duh/Yea/Pretty much."

"…I hate you so much."

Line Break

Across the ship two sisters were watching the argument with slight amusement and trepidation.

"Should we go help them?" said a short girl with black hair and red tips in a black and red Combat Skirt. "They look like they are going to really hurt each other."

"Nah." Said the girl with long blond hair and an, ahem, rather distracting choice in clothing. "It looks like they do that a lot."

"Huh. Some people are weird."

*snort*

"Yang?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Are you alright? You look a little constipated."

*snrk*

Line Break

"Honestly Kay I don't understand why you were so worried." Said a short girl in what appeared to be high tech yellow samurai armor. "I mean if these 'Bullhead' airships were not safe would they be ferrying students to Beacon with them?"

"I know Monty, I know." Said a young man with spiked hair and dark brown eyes and wearing dark brown pants and a white shirt with a lighter brown overcoat. "But even still," he said "the _smallest_ of Tau ships were sturdier than this… this… _Thing!_ "

" _Kauyon Pech Cadre!_ " the young woman whisper-yelled. " _We do_ not _talk about_ That _in public!_ "

"Well then _Mont'ka T'au Cadre_ " Said the now revealed Kauyon in a slightly mocking tone "What do you expect we do for the next… Two and a half hours?"

"I don't know! _Honestly_ , and you're supposed to be the 'Patient Hunter'!"

Line Break

"Come Ooooon Isha." Said a monkey Faunus in an eye watering mixture of a red shirt, blue cloak, and yellow pants, all in Neon mind you, with stunning green, purple, and orange striped hair. "I know that he saved you from being the eternal plaything of a sado-masochistic space futa, but did you _really_ have to agree to go out with him when we were given a second chance?"

"Yes Isha." Said a tall clean shaven black lion Faunus in a dark green mixture of Monk robes and what looked like the product of a fantasy cosplayer's wet dream. "Why _did_ you agree to 'give it a chance' as it where?"

"Honestly guys." Said the young blonde, and abnormally tall, woman wearing what appeared to be an Armored Dress with a slit along both sides through which you could see white plate armor. "He went to _War_ to save me, _honestly_. Would you I rather I simply brushed him off?"

" _Yes!_ " shouted both men.

"I expected better from you Khaine," "Hey!" "But seriously what would you rather I had done?"

"Well, I-uh."

"You _what_ Khaine?"

" _Help Me out here._ " Khaine whisper-shouted to his fellow-Faunus

"Nah."

" _Cegorach!_ "

" _Fine_ " Cegorach said with an eye-roll "We would rather you kicked him to the curb when you re-met."

"Why?" said Isha.

"Well for one **_HE FREAKING TORTURED YOU FOR FIFTEEN THOUSAND YEARS_** " Yelled Cegorach.

"W-well it was his way of showing me his love." Isha said weakly.

"Really Isha?" Said Khaine rhetorically and sarcastically.

"Well who would you rather I hooked up with? Huh?" She said petulantly.

"Oh I don't know Maybe ANYONE ELSE!" Yelled Khaine.

"Really? What about Slaanesh?" Said Isha innocently. "What about Her?"

"*Sigh* you know what we meant Isha." Khaine said tiredly. "We only want what's best for you."

"I know. That's why I put up with it." Said Isha with a smirk

"Impudent Brat."

"Old Man."

Line Break

"Well Gork Wee Finally made it." Said a Lizard Faunus in what appeared to be leather pants and a red shirt with the saying 'Red wunz go fasta'!' "We'z gonna' take theze 'umies by storm."

"Hehe, got dat roit Mork." Replied what appeared to be his twin brother, except with a Green shirt that said 'I'm da' biggest and da' strongest.' "wonda' when we gonna' fight sum o' doze Grimm Boyz evrebodey's been talkin' 'bout?"

"Dunno."

"Dat it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

 **AN: Sup Guys this is an idea that has been bouncing around in my head for the past, I don't know three weeks? Since no one else has done anything remotely similar (I know I checked) I decided to do it alone.**

 **Also the story will have erratic updates, I may update it three time in two days or I may not update for months at a time.**

 **The basic premise is that the golden throne failed and the ENTIRE UNIVERSE was destroyed by the psychic backlash of the God-Emperor sucking in the psychic might of all humanity (by accident I assure you), and trying to take the Chaos Gods out with him (while also incidentally creating two new Gods before instantly destroying them). It obviously worked too well. The various pantheons were given a second chance in a new world, specifically the RWBY world. And insane super powered shenanigans ensue.**

 **Also the Tau Gods Mont'ka and Kauyon are my own creations, if you want you can use them. (But PM me the link if you use them in your story, I will probably want to read it).**

 **Also, the current pairings are, Isha x Nurgle (and this is the only one I will not be swayed on), Mont'ka x Tzeentch, Luke (The God Emperor's name since he does not have one in Canon) x Ruby, Kauyon x Slaanesh, Ren x Nora, and Jaune x Phyrra.**

 **And as a conclusion to this really long AN, if you enjoyed the story, leave a favorite and a review, and if you did not like the story leave a review telling me what I could have done better, I will probably listen to your advice. Flames will be ignored and you will be adding to my review count.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Warhammer 40K is owned by Games Workshop, because if I owned Games Workshop I would give The Emperor a Text-To-Speech Device._

 _Exclaimer: if you don't like it don't read it._

Line Break

"Thank Oum. It's over." Said Nurgle tiredly as he stepped off the bullhead.

"He started it!" yelled Luke and Tzeentch simultaneously

"I honestly don't care _who_ started it. Honestly. You are _literal gods and embodiments of nature_ that have existed for eons, well except Slaanesh, she's only been around for about a dozen millennia-" Nurgle stated exasperated before being cut off.

"Really are you going to start again with you 'I'm better than you' speech?" Said a rather annoyed Slaanesh "I mean just because you helped wipe out the old ones when you were born doesn't mean you're better." She said petulantly

"Slaanesh." Interjected an amused Khorne

"Yes Khorne?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Showing your Bitch."

"Why you little-!"

"Nope I'm bigger than you ever were now."

"Really?" said a now annoyed Nurgle. "You two are still measuring Dicks even though Slaanesh doesn't even have one anymore?"

"Yea/Pretty much."

"How does that even work?" asked a confused Luke. "I mean couldn't you appear in any form you wanted?"

"You don't want to know." said Tzeentch flatly with a faint look of horror. "You really, _really_ don't want to know."

"Why?" said an even more confused Luke.

"Tentacles, Tentacles everywhere." Said Tzeentch In a low monotone voice

"Ooook then?" said a now thoroughly freaked out Luke. "Does anyone know where se are supposed to go?"

"Yea, it's that big castle thing up there. Why?" said Nurgle confusedly

"Just wondering if the Headmaster is compensating for something."

Line Break

"Glenda?"

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Do you feel that draft?"

"I'll have the janitors check it out."

Line Break

"Remind me again," said Cegorach on the way off the Bullhead. "Just why we decided to come here? I mean I could understand Khaine 'the bloody handed' wanting to come, but not you Isha, I mean you were always the one who called for peace, so why did _you_ want to come here?"

"You can't feel the Grimm the way that I do." Said Isha with a slight shudder. "They're like the Necrons, but worse."

"Worse?" said Khaine "How could they be worse? The Necrontyr gave up there very souls in their quest for revenge, how can a bunch of mindless animals be worse?"

"I don't know."

Line Break

"Come on Kay were going to be late!" said a now panicking Mont'ka. "If you hadn't forgotten your _stupid_ -"

"Hey now." interrupted Kauyon "Beef Jerky is never stupid."

"That's not the point!" Said Mont'ka sounding slightly strangled. "The point is we are going to be late!"

"Nah we've still got half an hour, what could go wrong?"

At that moment an earth shaking explosion rattled the sibling's teeth.

"You had to say it didn't you?" said Mont'ka worriedly. "You think anyone got hurt?"

"Nah, let's get up to the auditorium." Kauyon said offhandedly.

"Really?" said Mont'ka angrily. "You make us walk back to the bullhead for a half hour to get your Jerky but when someone could be hurt you just turn around and walk the other way?" she said near shouting.

Kauyon appeared to think for a moment. "Yea pretty much." He said off-handedly and turned to walk off.

"Grrr. _Fine_ go to the stupid initiation, I'm going to see if anyone was hurt." Said Mont'ka as she turned around with a huff. "It's not like I need your help or anything." She said angrily

Line Break

"Dat was a big boom." Said Gork offhandedly, "Oy Mork yew tink yew can bild somefin like dat?"

"Dunno' Gork." Said Mork while scratching his head. "But it wuz positively Orky!"

"Hehehe, you got dat roit."

"Ain't yew 'appy with the weapon yew got?"

"Sure ay am, its shooty, _and_ stabby, **_and_** burny, **_and_** explody, **_AND_** its Green whats not to loike?"

"Dunno' Gork but still, let's go see da Boy dat made dat boom."

"Good idear Mork."

 **AN: Holy Crap guys, really I am gone for… Eight hours and there are already over** ** _one hundred_** **hits on my story, thank you so much for that. I was not really expecting for it to get much attention. So thanks for that. so have another chapter as thanks. :)**

 **Onto another note I had a PM asking about their weapons and why I did not show them. There are two reasons for this, the first and biggest is because I haven't thought them up yet, specifically Nurgle, Cegorach, and Mont'ka and Kauyon, the other reason is because I was planning to reveal their weapons at initiation.**

 **Anyway that's it for this AN. If you enjoyed the story leave a favorite and a review. Have a good one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Opening AN: Graaaaa I kept telling myself that I would wait a few days before writing a new chapter, to solidify certain things in my mind, but this scene would NOT LEAVE ME ALONE so here is the third chapter in, at the time that I am writing this, 14 hours. Enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not won RWBY or Warhammer, if I did we would already know Jaune's semblance._

 _Exclaimer: if you don't like it, don't read it_.

Line Break

Mont'ka ran into the courtyard where she had heard the explosion and was brought up short when she saw the cause, a young girl was lying in the center of a patch of ice and scorched ground and was being helped up by a human with blond hair and blue eyes in a mix between plate armor and casual wear.

"Are you alright?" She asked "I heard an explosion."

The girl appeared slightly nervous but answered "Yea I'm fine. It looked worse than it actually was." She said with an embarrassed smile "Hi I'm Ruby whats your name?"

Mont'ka did not know what to say, on one hand she had the collective memories of thousands of Tau telling her that this Gue'Vesa was probably untrustworthy, as were all other humans, but on the other she had memories of her current life and her human parents telling that though the Gue'Vesa were apt to extreme violence and hatred, they had redeeming qualities.

"Um, I'm Mont'ka, b-but you can just call me Monty." She said with a slight stutter.

"Well nice to meet you Monty!" Ruby said with a smile. "This dashing and suave blonde next to me is Vomit Boy," "Hey!" "Just kidding his name's Jaune."

"Nice to meet you Jaune," she said anxiety starting to melt away "I'm sure we'll get along just fine." She said with a smile.

"Oy Mork I dink dere ova' 'ere!"

"Ok Gork gimme a min-uhte."

'Gork? Mork? I know those names.' Monty thought with a frown 'They sound… _Orkish_. But why would They give _Orks_ of all people a second chance, they live for naught but battle, at least the Chaos Gods were embodiments of positive _and_ negative emotions.'

At that moment the twins burst from the bushes to the side of the road and looked around exaggeratedly before they saw the trio of teens.

"Oy yew dere!" Said the red shirted one pointing at Jaune.

"Yes?" He said worriedly.

"Wich o' Yew made dat Bomb?" said the Faunus that Monty was beginning to believe were reincarnated Orks.

"What boo-oh you mean Ruby?"

"Da' girlie made da' bomb? Oy Mork Youse was beatn' by a girlie!" said the Faunus with a laugh

"Whats wrong with being a girl?" asked Ruby irritated

"Oh nothing," replied the one called Mork "jest Gork bein' stoopid."

"Oy 'least I'm nowt a snotty noe it awl leik yew are!"

"It wasn't a bomb!" yelled Ruby "It was an accident!"

At this the brothers' eyes got big

"Yew made a bigga' explewshen than Mork could _bie akcident_ "

"Um… Yes?" she asked with trepidation

At this Gork's eyes got big and he fell over in a dead faint.

"Bie Oom, I neva thout idda' saen da' dae…" Mork said in a near whisper "Yew made Gork pass owt…"

"I-is that a bad thing?" Ruby asked with trepidation

At this Mork turned to her with a smile on his face that gave them all chills. "Girlie I dink wees gonna' be da' best of friends."

Line Break

Later Mont'ka was wondering to herself what deity she had pissed off.

"All I'm saying is that air sickness is a more common problem than most people realize." Said Jaune

"I'm sorry Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind!" replied Ruby apologetically

'At least the Orks left' thought Mont'ka to herself 'then I would have to sort through all of their _horrendous_ speech patterns on top of this'

"How about I call you Crater Face how would you like that!" said Jaune annoyed

At this both of the participants of the argument were silent and the third member of the group was thankful that the argument was over.

"Soo… I got this thing." Ruby says with a smile as she grabs a red and black box on her waist

'What is she going to do with that?' Mont'ka wondered to herself

Then the red and black box extended to be over twice its length and a scythe blade popped out of the front of it.

"Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked worriedly

"It's also a high impact sniper rifle" Ruby said proudly

"A-wha" Jaune asked dumbly

"It's also a gun" said Ruby cocking it back dramatically

Meanwhile Mont'ka was making her own observations 'Sniper rifle, long range, powerful, possible armor piercing? No, clip is too small for that, Dust rounds? Maybe, likely burn or lightning to take out multiple targets with single shots. Scythe, short to mid-range, obviously light if it is wielded by a girl of her size without an exo-suit,' when she saw Ruby plant the point into the concrete at their ground her eyes widened 'and _very_ sharp'

"Well I got this sword." Said Jaune as he pulled out a sword, "And this shield."

At this Mont'ka's mind went into overdrive 'A _Power Sword!_ Where did he learn to make _that!_ The Chaos Gods and the Emperor were the only ones who know the secret of their workings, this could be bad if he ever turns on us. His Semblance must be some sort of-of mind control/manipulation and somehow got Luke to give him the plans.' She thought worriedly. 'Would I even have time to kill him if he finds out I know? Does he already know that I suspect him? Maybe I should remove his head before he become suspicious.'

"Monty!"

"Aah!" She screamed when Ruby got right up next to her ear and yelled her name.

"What was that about?" asked Ruby

"Dunno." Said Jaune "She just spaced out."

"Sorry," she said apologetically "was there something you needed?" She asked.

"We were wondering what your weapon was?"

"Oh, ok." She said as she reached behind her back and grabbed a black and yellow rectangular box from her back, "I have this."

"A box?" asked Jaune

At that moment Mont'ka pressed a button on the side of her weapon and a stock pistol grip came out of the bottom while the front gained a barrel.

"Woah, what is it?" asked Ruby with stars in her eyes "I've never seen something like that before."

At this Mont'ka backed up a step when she saw the almost sexual desire in Ruby's eyes "I-it's a pulse carbine, I designed it myself." She said with pride.

"Really? What does it do?" asked Jaune curiously

"It uses a combination of Burn, Lightning, and Ground dust to fire a coherent beam of plasma that can burn through almost anything," she said proudly "And it can also do… This"

At that she pressed another button and the rifle folded into itself and became only around a foot long and emitted a meter long blade of light blue plasma.

Jaune had stars in his eyes now "You made a Plasma-Saber, like from Space Battles!" He looked like he was about to have a fan-gasm. "Sweet Oum that is awesome." He said in a near whisper

At that moment Mont'ka realized something "Where is the entrance to the Auditorium?"

"I don't know? I was following you."

 **Ending AN: Hi guys, me again, I meant to work on this chapter, like, tomorrow or something, but it would not leave me alone, seriously. I know there will be confusion about Jaune's sword, so I would just like to say that it is** ** _not_** **a power sword, Mont'ka just thinks that it is since there were no mechanical parts obvious, there will be an amusing reveal when the combined pantheons confront him about it and threaten him with bodily harm, it will be glorious, however that will not happen for several chapters.**

 **As always if you enjoyed the chapter leave a Follow, a Favorite, and Review. That's all, have a good one. Goodbye.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, Warhammer is owned by Games Workshop, I don't own either, if I did… well I would be making money off of this._

 _Exclaimer: if you don't like it don't read it._

Luke (formerly known as The God Emperor of Mankind) was starting to grow worried. Why was he worrying, you may ask? One of The Twelve was missing. He couldn't really blame her, Kauyon's personality had driven off many young couples who had wished to adopt them, before they had Awoken their memories of course, but even then Kauyon was rude, crude, sarcastic, and sometimes downright cruel. But even still he couldn't afford to lose any of The Twelve yet, even though he was _mostly_ sure that nothing could happen to them on their first day, and really, there were not many things that could defeat a literal god, even one that were as weak as they were, they were still gods.

Luke was broken from his musing when he heard the doors slam open behind him, when he looked he let out a sigh of relief when he recognized Mont'ka with her short brown hair and dulled yellow armor, but grew worried again when he didn't recognize her two companions.

"Mont'ka!" He called out "Over Here!"

He saw her look over and break out into a face-splitting smile. "Luke!"

"I saved you a spot!" he yelled pointing next to Tzeentch and Khorne.

He saw her look to her two companions and saw them smile and nod, and then he saw her say something back but was too far away.

'Hmm, interesting, she has grown attached to them. This could work to advantage and give the weakest of Us protection, at least until the Separation.'

"Who were they?" asked Luke when Mont'ka came close enough for them to talk without shouting

"Oh they were just a couple of humans I met." Mont'ka said "there nothing for _you_ to worry about."

He looked at her searchingly for a few moments "If you say so." He said and they turned back to the stage to wait.

Line Break

'Thank Oum' Thought Mont'ka 'he bought it'

You see while many thought that Luke was just a protective older brother figure like the façade that he put up Monty knew that he could be more manipulative than Tzeentch on a good day, and on a bad day he could be more ruthless than Khorne. After all, this was the man that was willing to have entire _worlds_ wiped out rather than destabilize his plans, and that scared her.

Deep down she knew he was a good person, after all he had held onto half-life upon the Golden Throne for nearly thirteen thousand years in agonizing pain to protect His precious humans, when he could have let go at any time and ascended to Chaos godhood and ruled the Universe, and in a last ditch nearly destroyed his very soul in an attempt to save them, and she was there when he wept for the trillions that he had killed in his last ditch effort.

He was a warrior for Order, and she knew it, but that was the thing, he would do almost _anything_ for his ideals, she knew that if he thought it would keep her on his side he would sacrifice Ruby and Jaune, and at one time, so would she.

She guessed that it was her relative age compared to the rest of the gods, but she and Kauyon were… fluid. Sure the others were human _now_ and thus were as apt to change as the rest, but they still remembered their past lives clearly. Mont'ka and Kauyon, well, they had no past lives. Sure they could recall with perfect clarity the lives of the billions of Tau and Kroot that they were made up of, but they were not _their_ lives.

And the Tau's motto was "For the greater good, no matter the gain, no matter the loss." So for a while after her Awakening that was _her_ motto, what she had lived by, because that was what she had believed she was supposed to do, because that was the Tau did.

Eventually she had perfect clarity on the divide between the being that was Mont'ka the human, and the being that was Mont'ka the god and she couldn't figure out which one she was _now_.

Mont'ka was not sure, so together with Kauyon they had Tzeentch use some of his _very_ limited sorcerous powers to seal away their memories of their past lives except for the most useful ones, like Combat, or Engineering. She knew that they had taken the easy way out, and that they would eventually have a hard choice to make, but for now she could be a normal human.

Line Break

Tzeentch walked into the room affectionately named, by Slaanesh of course, 'The Hormone Haymaker.'

'Honestly' he thought exasperatedly 'who in their right mind buts nearly four dozen teenagers in one room without a chaperone'

As he looked around he noticed that the men were congregating on one side while the women went to the other. 'Huh, either this is some of the most subtle manipulation that I have ever seen or teens were actually being responsible for once… Nah they must have told them before I got in here.' He thought as he set down his bags and reached into one to grab a book of his own making, written about his favored servant Magnus.

As Tzeentch walked toward an empty patch of wall he received several confused stares, after all, who wears a full robe and a full face mask to sleep in?

Line Break

Blake Belladonna was a simple woman, she did not require much, just a dry place to sleep, some food, and preferably a good book, after all she had stayed in worse. For she was a Faunus, and a former White Fang at that, though it was hidden through the almost comically simple application of black ribbon tied in a bow around her ears.

As she looked around the room she sighed at the lack of Faunus. 'Really, "A safe place for both Faunus and Human to learn" *sigh* shouldn't have believed that pamphlet, the humans outnumber us nearly four-to-one.'

As she reached down to pick up the book she glanced to her right and saw someone else leaning against the wall perpendicular to her, in a robe and mask no less, with messy raven hair and piercing onyx eyes that she could see through the eye-holes when he looked over the book in his hand at her, however that wasn't what she was looking at, she was looking at the book in his hand, it had the look of a book that had been taken good care of, and it was one she had never seen before. It was titled ' _Veneficus Scriptor Fortunae Commutationem et Maledictus.'_

'Interesting.' She thought to herself 'The title is in ancient Atlesian.'

As she was staring at the book she heard a commotion in front of her and saw the girl that she had 'saved' from Weiss Schnee earlier in the day. 'Whatever happens,' she thought to herself 'This year is going to be… Interesting'

 **AN: my Latins a little rusty but the book title that Tzeentch was holding roughly translates to** _ **'The Cursed Sorcerer's Change of Fortune'**_

 **And there is the next chapter, done! I know that I am probably going to get flak about making the God Emperor an Anti-Hero, but I have mu reasons for this. 1). Can you really look me in the eye and say that The Emperor isn't an Anti-Hero, I mean this is the guy that wiped out worlds. 2). I HATE it when** _ **any**_ **character is two dimensional weather that is a Superman/Mary Sue, or a villain that is evil just for being evil, so that is my reasoning for that.**

 **Also, I am sort of on the fence now about my Ruby x Emperor, and my Tzeentch x Mont'ka pairing, so I am not sure if I will be keeping those, I will decide before it becomes a problem, but still, If you have an opinion on the pairings leave an _intelligent and well thought out_ review on why.**

 **(also, doesn't have anything to do with the story, but this Is the longest chapter I've written so far at 1400 words, and also, thanks for giving me 400 views on my story in _two days_.)**

 **As always, if you liked the story please leave a follow, favorite and a review. Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Opening AN: Sup guys, it's been like two days since I last poster a chapter so I decided to go ahead and give you this one. Also a** ** _big_** **thanks to DoomsdayGuy12345 and MrGreen37 for letting me bounce my ideas off of them. There awesome :D. If you like RWBY/Warhammer crossovers go check out Doom's story** ** _Death Corps of RWBY_** **, its** ** _way_** **better than this one, no, seriously, go read it.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Warhammer, they are owned by Rooster Teeth and Games Workshop respectfully, well, except for Matt Ward, he sucks._

 _Exclaimer: If you don't like it don't read it… wouldn't think that I would have to tell you this on the fifth chapter, but oh well._

As Kauyon walked from the ballroom to the locker room he only had one thought.

'Oh Oum… it's a mixed locker room,' he thought with growing horror 'Slaanesh Is going to do something the rest of us will regret.'

Shaking himself out of his steadily more depressing thoughts he walked over to his locker and entered the passcode.

'1734-6721-476C-3278-9777-63T7-32V7-3117-1888-7324-7678-9764-376, aaand unlock.' He thought with a smug smile 'Let's see Tzeentch break into this one.'

When the locker had taken his code and opened he reached in and grabbed two baton-esque weapons.

'Let's go kick some ass.' He thought with a grim smile as he pressed a button on the side and his weapon lit up with arcane runes and the smell of sulfur rippled through the air.

Line Break

Luke was, for lack of a better word, Excited.

The reason? Today was initiation and he would _finally_ test his skills against _real_ grim, not stuck in a classroom learning the ' _Nine Hundred and Ninety Nine Ways to Kill a Beowulf With a Spoon_ ,' but _real_ grim, in their _real_ natural environment.

While the others, namely Khorne and Khaine, were ready, it was Luke that was truly excited, after all, he had spent a good part of his time in his last life killing Daemons and protecting humanity, and was wondering how well he would do now that he was _truly_ mortal instead of the pseudo-mortality that he had possessed.

And in the moments and hours before Initiation he had one thought 'This is going to be an Interesting year.'

Line Break

Monty was walking through the hallways talking with Ruby and he sister Yang when she asked the question on everyone's minds when they say their sisters.

"Really? You look nothing alike."

"Different moms." Yang replied shortly

"Oh" said Mont'ka and they descended into an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby broke the silence "You like Space Battles? Right?"

"Duh, it's only the most Badass trilogy _ever_!"

"Trilogy? I thought there were six movies?" Said Mont'ka confusedly

" _Uh Monty, we don't talk about_ those _around Yang._ " Ruby whispered

"Why not, I thought they were pretty good, if scientifically inaccurate?"

"Because the main character is a whiney little bitch for one." Stated Yang simply

"And? You're willing to condemn the whole series because one person? Does that mean that if your life was a, oh I don't know, internet show, would you want someone to condemn your show because someone didn't like Weiss, or the Schnee family?" Mont'ka asked sincerely

"That's not the point!" Yang shouted frustrated "Besides our lives aren't a show, so your point is invalid!" She said while sticking out her tongue

"Real mature Yang." Said Ruby

"Whatever, why were you wondering?"

"Because Monty has a Plasma-Sabre." Said Ruby with a smug smile.

Yang's jaw dropped and she shouted (read: squealed) " _Really_!"

Monty blushed and said "it's nothing. Really. All I had to do was use a combination of Fire, Lightning, Ice, and Ground dust."

"Show me. Now." Yang said seriously

"Why Yang, I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." Said Monty with a grin

Yang, however was not about to be beaten at her own game, and looked her up and down and said "Nah you're too scrawny." She said nonchalantly

"At least I'm not so top heavy."

"Yea that's because everything you eat goes straight to your ass."

And Ruby off to the sidelines only had one horrified thought 'Dear Oum save us, she has someone as good in the art of Trading Barbs as she is.'

Line Break

Tzeentch walked up to Kauyon's locker and tried to enter the normal passwords that he used and came up empty.

'Huh he finally caught on.' For the past several years that they had been living together Tzeentch had been sneaking into whatever was Kauyon's, weather that be scrolls, computers, or even safes, Tzeentch had always managed to get into his stuff and mess it up slightly, never enough to actually break anything, but enough to be annoying.

'Hmmm' Tzeentch thought while checking to see if anyone was around

All the sudden Tzeentch appeared to stand ramrod straight for an instant before relaxing and slumping against the locker.

"Gotcha." He whispered as he entered the code for the locker…

And was promptly hit by about five pounds of colored powder.

"Oum Dammit."

 **AN: I know that this was a short chapter, sorry, but the next one should be up before tomorrow, so that's good? Right? The Initiation chapter (or three) will be up today through tomorrow.**

 **Also the code that is Kauyon's locker code is the longest password in** ** _Star Trek: Next Generation,_** **seriously, look it up.**

 **Also I will be addressing any questions that will not be eventually addressed, or have already been addressed down here in the AN.**

 **ARegularGamer1: As to the C'Tan, I don't really consider them** ** _gods_** **per-se, they don't draw their power from the warp but instead use the power they get from consuming other beings (at least that's how I understand it) and channel that power through their bodies. So they are Mortals,** ** _powerful_** **mortals, mortals that could take on gods, but mortals all the same.**

 **As to the question of whether they are totally mortal now... well, sort of. If you have read the** ** _Percy Jackson_** **series, or any Greek or Roman mythology you would be familiar with the concept of Demi-gods. That is basically what they are now, they retained a sliver of their former powers, like less than one percent, but not enough to simply curb-stomp through whatever life throws at them, they are mortals, yes, but above average mortals all the same.**

 **Also, what do you think of the little sneak peak of Kauyon's weapons and Tzeentch's Semblance?**

 **MrGreen47: When I write the 1v1 matches, like when Cardin fought Jaune, they will be throwing around insults like they're going out of style :)**

 **Thanks for 850 views (Holy Crap!). If you liked the story leave a Follow, a Favorite, and a Review.**

 **You're awesome, stay awesome. Cya tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Writing this chapter right after posting the last one, hope you enjoy. Also this chapter contains Khorne being Khorne… you have been warned.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Warhammer, they are owned by Rooster Teeth and Games workshop… Um I don't have a disclaimer joke, Sorry. *shrug*_

 _Exclaimer: if you don't like it don't read it! (Dummkopf!)_

Luke was waiting for the platforms to launch them into the forest, as they were obviously supposed to do, and was preparing for a hard landing, after all _Pax Imperator_ was not meant for slowing down falls.

As he was mentally preparing himself he heard the Blonde that was with Mont'ka ask the Headmaster something, he wasn't sure what, and one of the Orks, he wasn't sure which one, yell back…

"Oy 'umie, wez gettin' shot inta' da' forest, and yewse is gonna' splat aganst a trae 'nles yewse does somefing, aeven Gork noes dat. Bie Oom you 'umies are stooped sometoimes!"

As soon as he heard that he was launched into the air with a _whoosh_ of displaced air and machinery, and Luke had the _almost_ overwhelming urge to whoop in excitement, instead he just settled for a face-splitting grin.

With an almighty _BOOM_ and a cloud of dust he landed perfectly poised and with a ring of cracked earth around him and said with a grin "Now _that_ is how you make an entrance."

As he got up to start heading toward these 'relics' he heard something to his right and quickly pulled _Pax Imperator_ from its sheath just in time to impale a young Beowulf on its point.

"Humph, dumb beast," He says with a grimace "didn't even give a good fight."

At that moment he heard growling coming from his left-no behind him- no to his front and realized that he was surrounded. With a _massive_ Beowulf in front of him.

He lets out a hearty chuckle and says "Finally, a worthy opponent." He presses a button on the side of the hilt and with mechanical whirling the center of his broadsword splits down the middle revealing twin barrels. As he shouts…

" _Hey ugly!_ _Eat Lead!"_

Line Break

Slaanesh was often considered the weakest of the Four, if only because her domain was, well, pleasure, and sex, _lots_ of sex. And as such many Inquisitors (and less often, Grey Knights) often were overconfident when dealing with a Slaaneshi cult to only be forcefully removed of that notion when a Daemonette rips the face off of the man next to them.

After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

Slaanesh was, strangely enough, having fun fighting the Grimm, her Mangaku Yari **(AN: think three pronged spear)** _Abscondita_ flashing between the bony plates as she twisted and writhed her way in a sensual dance of death, before switching to her weapon's whip form and lashing of strips of skin and meat from the Grimm's already beaten and bloody bodies.

'Yes,' she thought with a look of dark pleasure on her face 'I could get used to this.'

Line Break

Khorne was ripping a bloody swathe through the forest, after all the headmaster _had_ told them to destroy everything hadn't he? And was starting to wish for something bigger, or at least something that didn't try to run off after he slaughtered half of their pack, and was currently becoming very, _very_ annoyed.

"Stupid Mothertrucking Pansies," He said annoyed "The least they could do is stand still while I rip their arms off, and what the hell is with them disintegrating, I wanted a trophy." He grumbled

At that moment Khorne saw four Ursa walk from the forest. ' _Finally_ something big.'

He reaches and grabs his Axe-Shotgun _Blodig_ from his back and switches to its axe form as he rushes towards them 'chanting' a 'War-Song' in High Khornite which sounds close to...

" ** _DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE_** " Etcetera.

As he comes in close he flips the barrel of his shotgun under the lead Ursa's head and blows its neck out, before rushing at the next one and removed its knees and head with two well-placed strikes from his axe before throwing his axe and burying it in the thirds skull.

By this point the final Ursa looks like it is about to make a tactical retreat, AKA run and hide and hope the crazy human doesn't find me, before Khorne rushes at it and _punches_ through its chest before using his Semblance, The Bloody Mark, to cause the blood in the Ursa's body to push forcefully outwards, making it explode into little, tiny, bits.

As Khorne walks over to the other dead Ursa with his Axe in its skull he chuckles and says "Hehe. That was fun."

Line Break

Nurgle was walking at a leisurely pace through the Grimm infested Forest of Death (Trademarked) without fear, after all, why should he fear the forest when he was, at one time, death and fear incarnate.

As Nurgle heard something to his left he leisurely reached up and grabbed one of his twin machetes, _Pestilence_ and _Ruin_ , spun it in his hand, and looked toward the source of the disturbance and said…

"Didn't Khaine try to talk you out of wearing that?" he said amused as Isha tried to make her way out of the bushes.

"He did but I told him that if Cegorach gets to fight in his Cloak, I get to fight in my dress." She said annoyed.

Nurgle chuckled and asked "And what did he say to that?"

"Nothing." She said smugly. "He was too busy recovering from a kick to the balls."

Nurgle winced and subtly shifted to protect himself. "Ouch."

Line Break

In a different part of the forest Kauyon was walking, thinking about the forest that he was in.

'The forests of this world are so… Weak.' He thinks with a sigh 'If this is what they call a dangerous forest I wonder what they would think of the forests of Pech, or Catachan. I haven't encountered a single Grimm yet!' He thinks as he hears growls all around him.

"I didn't even _say_ it this time!" he yells "What gives!?"

Thoroughly pissed off at the universe now he grabs one of his baton-like objects on his belt and shoves it into one of the Beowulfs' mouths and releases a firestorm that would have left Khaine proud. Before turning around and extending it to its full length of a meter and slamming it through the soft eyehole of the Grimm's mask, before grabbing his other weapon and activating its _real_ form of one meter long, one handed, scythe, _Venator_ , before spinning around and decapitating a leaping Beowulf.

"Is that all you got," says with a laugh as he retrieves his second scythe, _Ictus_.

At that moment a King Tijitu slithers out from the forest.

*sigh* "Why did I have to open my mouth?" he says piteously.

 **AN: in true RWBY fashion I have decided to leave you on a cliffhanger. Yay :P. At least you don't have to wait a week to get the next installment. The next chapter should be out tomorrow morning by ten or so at the earliest, Saturday by the latest.**

 **The names of the gods weapons mean, in order of appearance, The Emperor's Peace (it amused me), Hidden Things, Bloody (or Bloodied), Nurgle's weapons are in English you dummy, and Kauyon's weapons** ** _Ictus_** **means To Strike, and** ** _Venator_** **means Hunter.**

 **If you like the Chapter, leave a favorite, a follow, and a review.**

 **Thank you for 950 likes (Come on fifty more :D). You guys are awesome, Stay Awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Opening AN: Woah guys, calm down, I said to give me fifty views not** ** _four hundred and fifty_** **, you guys are AWESOME. Seriously, thanks.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Warhammer, they belong to Rooster Teeth and Games Workshop. However if I did own them I would give Nora a Heavy Bolter and see what happens._

 _Exclaimer: If you don't like it, don't read it._

Monty was not having a good time. Why? She had been in the forest for nearly… two hours, and she still hadn't found a partner.

'Oh well,' she thought, 'it's not like they would put me on a normal four man team that already has all its members, that would be awkward and stupid. They'll probably put me on a team that doesn't have enough.'

At that moment she heard something off to the side and quickly snapped off a plasma beam from Sheng'Huo.

"Hey Moo- _WOAH!_ "

"Oh Oum I'm sorry!" she yelled as she ran over to see who she had nearly bisected "Tzeentch? What are you doing here!?"

"Sup sweetheart." He said sarcastically "'Are you alright Tzeentch?' I'm doing fine, how about you 'I'm doing great!' well I am just going to lay here on the ground while I recover from _nearly getting cut in half_!" he shouts toward the end.

"Sorry!"

"*sigh* well, if it had been anyone else you _would_ have cut them in half, Oum girl, stop being so twitchy, most of these things are only about as strong as Minor Daemons."

" _Most?_ "

"Well yea." He says matter of factly "Didn't you pay attention in _Grimm Studies_?"

"The teacher was an unrepentant braggart, it's kind of hard to take someone like that seriously."

*sigh* "Whatever, that's not the point, the point is if we run into something like a Nevermore, Death Stalker, or, Oum forbid, a _Goliath then_ you can worry."

"Ok, fine… Does this make us partners?"

"Yep." He said popping the P

Line Break

Cegorach was having a pretty good time. These Grimm were pretty stupid, and slow, and, well, they weren't really that hard to kill, he could see making a living off of this, though, only until he could open a theatre like he wanted to. And reinstate the Harlequins, of course. It would be _glorious_ , sure they couldn't _really_ play the Dance of Death, that would probably make the human authorities mad, but still, some of the books that he had written about his past lives Children and their exploits had already become a bestseller.

'Honestly,' He thought as he slammed his twin Kusanagi, _Ludicrum_ and _Risus_ , through the skull of an Ursa 'The least they could do is give a good show.'

At that moment he saw a red blur rush past him and slam a Gladius through a leaping Beowulf's chest.

"Hehe, gud job _Stabba'_ " said the reincarnated Ork in a red shirt.

"So which one are you, the Stupid one, or the fat one?" Cegorach said derisively

"Huh? Oi'm Mork you Ignorahmus."

"It must have hurt your head to say such a long word."

Line Break

Khaine and Gork were having the time of their lives, with Gork's massive Buster-esque blade _Thrasha'_ , and Khaine's broadsword _Ao Eyun_ , they were smashing their way through the forest in a hail of machine gun fire from Gork's Buster-blade/machine gun/Rocket launcher, and a blaze of flame from Khaine's Flamer/broadsword.

*Fwoosh* went a Beowulf's head with a rush of flame.

*Boom* went an Ursa's torso with a well-placed Rokkit.

*Shing-Slam* went a swing from Gorks blade.

"Hahaha!" they laughed together as they decimated a pack of Grimm.

Line Break

Luke was currently fighting for his life.

Somehow he had managed to piss off _three_ Beowulf packs enough so that they stopped fighting each other and started chasing him.

'Dammit.' He thought angrily to himself 'If I had my former powers they would be nothing more than a smear on the ground.'

At that moment there was an almighty roar that sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once.

'Shit.' Thought Luke 'Theres no way that I can take on whatever _that_ is along with the Beowulfs.'

At that moment a _massive_ flaming blur rushed from the forest to the right of the Beowulves and – wait _what_! It's _attacking them_?

"Khorne you magnificent _bastard_!" He laughs

"Get your pansy ass over here and help me kill 'em!"

Line Break

Kauyon so far had killed twenty seven Beowulf, Eleven Ursai, two King Tijitu, and a flock of Lesser Nevermore.

Needless to say, he was _pissed_.

"Raaaagh" He yelled as he blasted _another_ Beowulf with lightning before throwing one of his scythes through another's skull.

As he fell to his knees panting he heard a giggle come from his right.

"You know, generally it would be me on my knees in front of you." Said Slaanesh lecherously from her perch.

"Yea, yea, whatever you say Slaanesh." Said Kauyon tiredly

 **AN: Yes I know that this chapter was really short, but it was just meant to show the rest of the partners.**

 **The names of the weapons, in English, are, in order of appearance, _Sheng'Huo_ means Holy Fire, ****_Ludicrim_** **and** ** _Risus_** **mean Amusement and Laughter,** ** _Stabba'_** **and** ** _Thrasha'_** **are in sort-of English, and** ** _Ao Eyun_** **means Wailing Doom.**

 **Well, now all the characters are paired up, and all I can say is** ** _Thank Oum_** **it's over. Seriously, I spent like two hours trying to figure out who should get partnered with whom, and that isn't even starting on team names.**

 **If you liked the chapter, leave a Favorite, a follow, and a review.**

 **Thanks for 1,327 Views (Thank You so much!). You guys are awesome. Stay Awesome. Cya Tomorrow (or later today :D).**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry that this chapter came out late, this was because of a combination of things. 1. I had work that I had to catch up on. And 2. I was making wooden replicas of their weapons with my friend to more realistically describe the fight scenes, we had (metal) plate armor (that weighed like ninety pounds) that he had made earlier in the year to prove to me that he could do it, and we sparred with the weapons. It was** ** _a lot_** **of fun and we pulled some epic moves, like one time he swung at my feet with Slaanesh's spear and I jumped over it (in metal armor, that is not something that I will ever try again) before using his momentum, spinning around, stabbing my chest, knocking me over, and** ** _cracking the spear_** **(it was** ** _painful_** **). That my friends is dedication. Enjoy the Story.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Warhammer, they are owned by Rooster Teeth and Games Workshop. Also, why are there no 'good' servants of chaos?_

 _Exclaimer: If you… you know what, you already know what I am going to say. Read the story._

Tzeentch and Monty were making their way towards the Temple and were honestly surprised that they haven't found more Grimm than they had so far.

"Well, are you surprised?" asked Monty "After all _Khorne_ is in the forest too."

"Ehh true. Grimm are attracted to anger, so he is probably like a five thousand watt light bulb to a moth." Said Tzeentch agreeing to her statement.

"But still, it is getting kind of boring."

At that moment they heard a boom of a shotgun and the staccato fire of a SMG.

"Should we go help them?" asked Monty

"Sure. Why Not?" said Tzeentch

They rushed into the clearing and saw Khorne and Luke fighting against a horde of Beowulves and Ursai.

"Well… this is awkward." Monty said as she watched them take out the last few Grimm.

"Why?" asked Tzeentch

"Because, I nearly bisected you because I thought you were a Grimm, while these two are pretty much decimating the entire pack."

"Packs."

"Packs?"

"Yep. Look over there, at the tree line."

"Oh."

"Looks like there were at least three."

" _Three!_ "

"Yep."

Line Break

"Raaagh!" yelled Khorne as he bisected the final Grimm

"Well… That was interesting." Said Luke

"No. That was fun." Corrected Khorne

"Whatever buddy. Whatever you say." Said Luke not wanting to start an argument

At that moment they heard a rustle from their right and prepared for another fight.

"Hey Guys!" They heard a voice yell from the forest and heard crashing and swearing from an annoyed voice.

Then they saw Monty in her Yellow armor and Tzeentch in his flowing blue robes and hood walking from the edge of the forest towards them.

"Hello Banana, Vulture." Said Khorne irritated "I enjoyed that fight, but there were a few points I would have liked to have had backup."

"Sorry Princess, we just heard you and ran here to see you _decimating_ the Grimm and took our time." Said Tzeentch in retort.

"Whatever, Let's get to the temple."

Line Break

As they got to the Temple they saw that the rest of the former gods were already there, as were Yang and a girl they had not met yet.

"Dunno' what it was, but it was big, loud, and _very_ aggressive." They heard Kauyon say as they walked to the Temple.

"Well whatever it was can't be that bad, Can it?"

"Is that your sister?" stated the black haired girl.

"Huh?"

Then they heard a girlish scream and at that moment Jaune crashed into Ruby, who was, for some inexplicable reason, falling from the sky.

" _How could you leave me!_ " they heard a familiar voice yell from above them.

"I said Jump!" yelled Ruby after she had joined them on the ground.

At that moment Weiss fell from the sky only to be intercepted by Jaune leaping from the branch that he had become lodged onto.

"Ahh, true love… It sickens me." stated Khorne

"Shut it Strawberry." Said Slaanesh

Then they saw a girl in Greco-Roman armor running from and absolutely _massive_ Deathstalker.

"Uh, Tzeentch?"

"Yes Monty?"

"Can we panic now?"

"Yes Monty."

Then things got even _worse_ when they saw a Nevermore circling around them, and then even _worse_ when they saw a trio of completely unknown Grimm rush from the forest.

One was tall and had four eyes and six limbs, two with feet, two with hands for grabbing things, and two with blade like protrusions from where the wrists would be on any other creature.

Another was short and heavy, with a gaping maw lined with rows of razor sharp teeth, and a half dozen eyes and oozing an acidic substance that blackened the grass wherever it fell.

The third was almost comically small by comparison, though was larger than even an Ursa Major, and covered in more spikes than one too, seemingly every inch was covered in shifting spines that were blackened by some unknown substance.

Yang summed it up with one statement.

"Oh Crap."

 **AN: I am really,** ** _really_** **, sorry about how late this is coming out. I got carried away with making the replicas and testing them that I lost track of time, then I took my little sister skating, then when I got back I found that I had been PM'ed by at least six people complaining about the line that I had Slaanesh say at the end of the last chapter, specifically "** ** _You know, Generally it would be me on my knees in front of you."_** **Line and how it was degrading towards women and that they were going to find some way to get my story taken down (not sure if it is even possible without evidence that I broke some sort of guideline), so I wrote up a PM and apologized to them directly, and now I am apologizing to you in general, if that line offended you in** ** _any way_** **I am truly sorry, I will not be removing the line, but know that it was not meant to be offensive.**

 **Anyway if you look at the summary of the story you would find that it now says "** ** _What happens when you throw the God Emperor of Mankind, the Chaos Gods, the remaining Eldar pantheon, Gork, Mork, and the OC Tau gods Mont'ka and Kauyon into Remnant. Why, Shenanigans of course_** **.** ** _Book 1_** **"**

 **That is because I have begun writing scenes for books** ** _two_** **and** ** _three,_** **and** ** _planning_** **two more, and these will not be coming until** ** _after_** **I am finished with the RWBY world, no spoilers, but I am already planning on sending characters to the Dresden Files, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Naruto, and Star Wars universes.**

 **As always, if you enjoyed the chapter, leave a favorite, a follow, and a review.**

 **Thank you for your patience and 1,715 views. You guys are awesome, stay awesome. Cya Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Warhammer, they are owned by Rooster Teeth and Games Workshop. If I did own them there would be a Dawn of War 3 already, not the stupid IOS apps they've been releasing lately (that and I would be playing Eternal Crusade right now)._

 _Exclaimer: Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple Right?_

As Monty looked at the closest Grimm, the one with six limbs, she knew that they would have to split them up to be able to kill them.

"Tzeentch!" She yelled "Blast 'em!"

"Got it." Tzeentch reached into his robes and retrieved what appeared to be a knife with two blades, extending it to its true form of a sorcerer's staff, and launched a ball of black fire towards the Grimm.

When the ball struck the Grimm it roared in pain before charging at them.

"Go get it away from the other two!" Yelled Monty "The rest can kill them!"

"Cegorach! Mork!" Yelled Kauyon "Go with them!"

"Sure ding boss!" yelled Mork

As the four rushed for a different part of the clearing they did not realize that the Grimm was catching up with them.

As they rushed into another clearing the Grimm finally caught up with them

* _Slam_ * the Grimm leaped and landed in the middle of the four, sending all but Tzeentch, who had put up a shield in time, flying.

As Monty looked up from her position on the ground she say the Grimm beating on Tzeentch's shield with abandon, completely ignoring the blasts of lightning and wind that Mork and Cegorach were throwing at it.

Then the unthinkable happened, Tzeentch's shield fell and she watched as its bladed arm came down to reduce Tzeentch to a smear on the ground.

Line Break

Tzeentch barely had enough time to put up a shield when he saw the shadow of the Grimm descending on them.

* _boom_ * he watched as his partner and friends were launched through the air, landing too far away to be of much help for a few moments.

'Damn!' He thought 'there's no way that I can beat this _thing_ on my own.'

When the Beast started to beat his shield was when he got really worried, 'come on guys, need a little help here!' then he saw blasts of wind and lightning dust blasting against the Grimm's hide, but knew that it would not be enough. Tzeentch knew what he had to do.

He closed his eyes, and activated his Semblance.

Line Break

Nurgle was not having a good time, in fact he was having a horrible time.

'In fact,' he thought as he stared down the acid-oozing Grimm. 'This might be the worst day in either of my lives.'

The Reason? This _Abomination_ was a strange parody of his own creations. Because this one _was_ meant to bring pain and suffering to humans, _His_ creations however were meant to bring the Humans closer to himself, and to show them their own mortality, so they could learn to enjoy what they had.

"Khaine! Gork!" He yelled, "Torch this Son of a Bitch!"

As the Two were rushing towards the Monstrosity flamers blazing, Nurgle and Isha were preparing themselves, Isha with her Singing Spear/Pistol/Ice Dust infused weapon, and Nurgle had his eyes closed and was charging his Semblance. Nurgle's Rot.

While other Semblances could be used to both Incapacitate and Kill, Nurgle's Semblance was geared towards killing, and only killing. You see Nurgle's Rot forces the Cells in the targets body to rapidly age and reproduce, meaning that whatever his Semblance hits becomes bloated and starts rotting away as cell reproduction cannot keep up with the aging aspect, Literally rotting them from the inside out…

 _Alive_.

As the Beast came out of its shock of being attacked it charged Khaine and Gork. Nurgle opened his now glowing green eyes the color of radioactive sludge.

" _ **Move.**_ " said Nurgle in a layered voice from channeling so much aura at one time.

As Khaine and Gork ran from the Beast Nurgle released his charged Semblance.

Line Break

Kauyon was fighting for his life against an Eldritch Abomination.

Not really, the Eldar Pantheon actually had a sort of otherworldly beauty, but that was neither here nor there.

He was analyzing the Grimm as his Slaanesh, Khorne, and Luke were keeping its attention on them as it launched its spines at them.

'Really' He thought as he watched the Grimm 'That is not a very effective mode of attack. But then again with it re-growing its spines at that rate it can afford to be inefficient.'

For it was, the Grimm _was_ re-growing its spines at an incredibly fast rate, almost completely re-growing them a few moments after launching them.

'Maybe it uses a chemical reaction to create a gas pocket that it uses to launch them.'

He shakes his head to clear the inane thoughts and tries to focus on how to destroy it.

'Hmmm,' He thinks 'the spines are harder than steel, so that way is out. Don't know what it uses to fire them, so it could explode and kill one of us if we stab it, and we don't have time to aim for the weak spots when it launches its spines at us, so that leaves…'

"Slaanesh!" he yells "Wait for it to shoot at you and blast the spines back at it!"

"I Can't!" She yells back after a few moments "They're moving too fast for me to hit them!"

"If you want something done you have to do it yourself." Kauyon says with a sigh.

Then his eyes start to glow as he channeled his semblance through them.

 **AN: Hey guys Blaze here, um** _ **really**_ **sorry about how late this chapter is. The reason for that is because I kind of burnt myself out on this story for a bit, combined with the loss of seven chapters on a thumb-drive that was broken** _ **somehow,**_ _ **(I think a little kid my mom was babysitting may have rolled his trike over it :/)**_ **,** **combined with several PMs about how people hate me and I should, to quote one of them, (and this is the _least_ offensive one) **

**( Warning strong language) **

**"Go and fuck yourself with barbed wire you fucking sexist asshole, you must have the smallest fucking Dick in the world to degrade women like that, go fucking kill yourself"**

 **( Strong language over)**

 **Because of the joke that Slaanesh made at the end of chapter 7, I ended up sort of losing any desire to write more of this story. Goes to show you how much your words can affect someone.**

 **But I'm back! And better than ever!**

 **Also I have decided to start going by a schedule. I will post a chapter every 2-3 days, currently I have around four chapters re-written out. Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **Question Time. (Yes I am going to call it that from now on)**

 **CiroArmagedon (Is that from Bleach?): No the C'Tan and the Old Ones will not be making an appearance, Sorry. Also who is Malicia? Is that like some Fem Malal?**

 **On the question of Luke x Yang. I generally write as it comes to me, therefore, unless I have like some awesome scene where they fall in love or something equally inane (Inane is a fun word :P) they will not be paired, feel free to PM me if you have an idea though.**

 **Tyranids as a base for Grimm… huh… sounds terrifying. Maybe. I'll have to think on that one.**

 **Onto their Semblances I have already thought of all of their Semblances so… yea.**

 **Also thank you for the kind words and reassurances.**

 **Solaris Potentia: Tzeentch _will_ be very cunning and several points will have things planned for nearly every outcome. **

**Cegorach will be the annoying little brother to the group, and at some points will seem like both of the Weasley twins rolled into one.**

 **As to your statement about Khorne, _that is brilliant_** **, I didn't even think about that, thanks!**

 **(Also guys, go check out this guy's story _The Primarchs of Remnant_ it's inspired by this one [I think?] and is actually pretty good.) **

**And on that note, if you enjoyed the chapter leave a Follow, Favorite, and a Review. You guys are awesome, Stay awesome.**


	10. Sequel Preview and Sorry for No Update

**AN: Hey Guys Blaze here, um yea, sorry about not updating for the past five days, my power went out and I am currently sitting in a McDonalds with my laptop uploading this, I can't access my computer to get at the** ** _real_** **chapter for you, sooooo, I decided to give you a sneak peak of the next story that I had written down in a notebook… Enjoy.**

 **Also if I get anything wrong please tell me, it's been like three years since I read any of** ** _The Dresden Files_** **and I am supplementing my knowledge with Fanfiction.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40K or The Dresden Files. They are owned by Games Workshop and Jim Butcher respectfully. If I did, well… I don't know what I would do, but it would be awesome._

 _Exclaimer: If you don't like it, don't read it._

Harry Dresden was having a bad day.

He had just found out that his father figure was trying to 'mind rape' him, his girlfriend/best friend tried to put him in a strait-jacket, and then when he escaped they sent a _frickin' Demon_ after him, and then when he got back and killed the bastard the so called 'White Council' showed up and called him a Warlock. So yes you could say his day sucked _royally_.

He was sitting in a cell, probably seventy feet under, waiting for when the Council to execute him. They had already told him what he had done wrong.

' _Dammit Dresden, you couldn't just screw up could you._ ' He thought in a strange mixture of anger and self-loathing ' _You had to break the freaking_ First _Law. I can't ever do anything normally can I?_ '

At that moment he heard someone chuckle in the cell across from him and wondered why he hadn't seen him until he had moved.

"What are you in for?" asked the man in the shadows, he knew that it was a man by their voice.

"Huh?" asked Harry "What do you mean?"

"You're almost as bad as Luke," Harry heard him mumble with a sigh, "Which Law did you break?"

"Oh, uh, the first one." He said with trepidation, he didn't know how the man would react to the knowledge that he had killed.

"Hehe you couldn't have gotten a knife or pistol or something? You know the law only comes into effect if they _die_ by magic, so long as the killing blow isn't a spell they can't do anything to you."

Or he could be perfectly fine with it and give him tips on how to avoid being executed for murder.

"So what's your name kid?" asked the man

"Dresden, Harry Dresden." He said with a smirk and his best British accent. "What's yours?"

After he said this the man walked out and Harry could see him finally, with dark onyx eyes and raven hair. But his most striking feature was his face, at one point it looked like it could have been called aristocratic, but now it was crisscrossed with scars that seemed to make an upside down question mark that went over one eye and down to his chin, and radiating enough power to make one of the Council members jealous he stated…

"Tzeentch, Tzeentch the Fateweaver at your service."

 **AN: Yes I know that this has nothing to do with the rest of the story (except that it is the Sequel), but as I said before I cannot access the other chapters until I have power at my house again, which could be another two to three days, be strong my friends.**

 **Also CiroArmegeddon PM means Personal Message, if you want to message me go to my profile and click the little envelope and you can message me.**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter, leave a Follow, a Favorite, and a Review, You guys are awesome, Stay Awesome.**

 **Thanks for… Holy Mother of God,** ** _four_** ** _thousand_** **views, I think I'm going to go sit down now.**

 **But seriously I was shocked and touched that over one thousand** ** _different_** **people have looked at my story and I want to say from the bottom of my heart, Thank You.**


	11. Second Sequel Preview

**AN: Hey guys, I have Internet again! Rejoice! Here is another sneak peek chapter, and I will be putting up a Poll on my profile to see which one will be the first that I write. The real chapter will be posted after the sneak peek is up.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Kane Chronicles, or The Heroes of Olympus. If I did there would already be a badass full length crossover._

 _Exclaimer: if you don't like it don't read it. And to the rest of you, Thanks for sticking around this long._

Percy Jackson was having a good day until he was told to come to Olympus. He hung out with Jason and Frank, kicked ass in capture the flag and helped some of the new Demigods around the camp. That is after all what he is, a demigod son of Poseidon, Lord of the Sea.

'Great,' he thought with a sigh 'Wonder what ancient evil they need us to beat this time.'

For that is what it seemed to Percy, every time the gods needed something they came to them, when he found out he was a Demigod he was the subject of one prophecy, destined to save the world and all that, then around two months after he Re-Killed the King of Titans and Time Itself ( _long_ story) he was kidnapped by Hera to become one of 'The Seven' Demigods to defeat Mother Earth herself, sound crazy yet?

As he stepped into the Empire State Building elevator to go up to Mount Olympus on the Six Hundredth floor he saw the other Six coming to meet him.

Jason Grace, the 'Leader' (it had been the source of quite a bit of tension between them) of the Seven the child of Jupiter and often called (jokingly) the arch-rival to Percy Jackson.

Frank Zhang (Also known as Chinese-Canadian baby man), the son of Mars 'The Ultimate', and the god of war. Honestly he couldn't really see the resemblance, both Ares and Mars were the kind of person that you didn't want to meet in a dark ally, whereas Frank looked like a little kid on steroids.

Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, god of the Forge, and all around good guy, even if a little on the scrawny side, and even if he did spew out an endless number of puns and gods-awful jokes. How the bombshell that is his girlfriend Calypso puts up with him is anyone's guess.

Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, though you wouldn't know that her mom was the goddess of Miss Americas everywhere by looking at her in her comfortable jeans and t-shirt.

Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, god of the Dead and Wealth. Hazel was a kind hearted girl who has cursed with the ability to raise gold and precious stones from the earth, and anyone who touches them is cursed to either die, or have something horrible happen to them.

And finally Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and the best thing that ever happened to Percy.

"Yo, Percy!" yelled Leo "You know what all the fuss is about?"

"If I knew would I be here?" asked Percy with a raised eyebrow

"Yea, yea whatever, let's go see what the big guys upstairs want."

Line Break

"The Reason we called you here is because an evil is awakening that we have not encountered since before the dawn of recorded history," stated Zeus when they had all gotten inside of the throne room "last time we encountered him he nearly wiped humanity off of the face of the earth."

"And we have to go kill it, don't we?" stated Jason matter-of-factly, Leo must be so proud, he is actually standing up to authority figures.

"Actually," spoke up Hera from beside Zeus "You are going to acquire help from some old… Friends."

At this Aphrodite gasped dramatically "You _can't_ send them _there_ Hera! You know what he did to the last humans who went to his garden!"

"I _can_ and I _will_ Aphrodite!" said Hera angrily

At this Apollo spoke up "You're sending them to their deaths!"

"If that is what it takes, so be it!"

" **Enough**!"

Everyone quieted down when Zeus shouted, "They _will_ go to the Garden, they _will_ find them, and they _will_ come back alive. And _that_ is final!"

"Yes lord Zeus" everyone mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Yes lord Zeus!" everyone said louder.

"Good, the emissary should be here shortly to take you to him, you may wait outside."

The collected Demigods knew a dismissal when they hear it and walked outside when the doors creaked open.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Hazel, "I've _never_ heard lady Aphrodite get that upset over anything."

"What I'm more interested in is the whole 'sending them to their deaths' part," said Frank worriedly "What kind of 'friend' has you almost as scared of them as the thing that you're fighting?"

"I don't know and I'm not sure I want to find out," said Annabeth "After all what kind of a person does _Hera_ call friend."

After Annabeth had said that they went quiet for a few minutes until they heard Piper's gasp of horror.

When they turned around the first thing that Percy thought was 'What is Tartarus is _that!_ '

For in front of them was what appeared to be a man at first glance, and only at first glance.

It had the shape of a man, and that was about it, it had one large eye in the middle of its forehead and a single horn coming out of the top of its head, it had long sharp fangs like knives, and a bloated stomach that looked like it could burst at the slightest provocation and was covered in sores and blisters that were oozing pus.

It sneered slightly at them and bade them to follow it.

Line Break

After a half hour of walking and driving in awkward silence Plogn, for that was his name, lead them to a nondescript building and unlocked the door and waved them in.

When they went in the building the first thing they saw was the almost spotless bone white pillars and spires with small creatures that appeared to be a smaller version of Plogn and they rushed around him yelling and asking him questions like small children would a favored older brother.

Plogn simply smiled at them and told them that he had to bring them to the 'Grandfather,' whoever that was.

They walked through the door at the back of the cathedral like room and instantly gagged in horror at what was through the door.

A field of grass that looked like rotted hair and with trees that looked like raw muscle and sinew, with the few paths through the Garden of horrors looked to be made of some almost plastic bone.

After they had stood for a few moments Plogn waved them forward and stated "My master's realm is indeed glorious, but please, follow me."

They walked for a while, though they couldn't tell time in the hellish realm, and finally came to a massive mansion where Plogn waved them in and turned to leave.

"Well," said Leo (one of the few that were not still dry heaving when they looked towards the 'garden') "What now oh illustrious leader?"

"L-let's go see this 'friend' of Hera's" said Jason shakily

 **AN: Wassup guys, here is the sneak peek to one of the two possible sequels to Gods of Remnant, I chose to give you these so that you could decide which one you wanted first. The real chapter should be up within an hour or two.**

 **If you enjoyed the chapter leave a Follow, a Favorite, and a Review. You Guys are awesome, Stay awesome.**


	12. A Quick Word

**AN: Hey Guys, Blaze here... um, my power is out** ** _again_** **(what the crap nature?)** ** _..._** **sitting in a McDonalds with my laptop again giving you this heads up, cause we got like eight inches of ice and several power lines were messed up so I wont be able to post any more chapters for a few days unless the power company grows jet thrusters. This chapter will probably be taken down when i get power back and can post the** ** _real_** **chapter. I know I promised that the real chapter would be posted right after the Preview, and it was going to be, I was about to post it, and was Copy-Pasting it in the Doc box when my power went out, waited for a hour to see if the power was going to come back on then headed to McDonalds to post this,** ** _really_** **sorry guys.**

 **I will be checking my PM box sometime in the morning at the local McDonalds (McDonalds is a godsend) and respond.**

 **This is Blaze, signing out (for now).**


	13. Chapter 10

**AN: Yay Powers back on :D (Now if it will only stay on, *Grumble, grumble*) so here is the chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Also apparently some of you were wondering what music I listen to when I write (Why Exactly?) I listen to Two Steps from Hell, you can find them on YouTube and they are an Epic Orchestra/ Jazz Orchestra.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY of Warhammer, they are owned by Rooster Teeth and Games Workshop respectfully. Also, did anyone else notice that Cinder's swords got a lot less black and a lot more metallic it the last few episodes? Or was it just me?_

 _Exclaimer: Don't like? Don't read._

When Tzeentch opened his eyes he was greeted to the sight that he knew that only he could see. His Semblance was always a strange one for he could see the Skeins of Time and manipulate them to suit his purpose.

There were many things that he could do with this ability, namely see the possible futures and the pasts of those that he was familiar with (to a degree).

Right now he was trying to divine a future where none of his… acquaintances (He was The Changer, he did not have friends, or so he told himself) were hurt or injured, unfortunately there seemed to be very few where none of them were hurt, and even then they had to sacrifice one of the other children.

He sighed to himself and went back to searching for the most favorable future… _There_!

He grimaced when he saw it, but knew that it was the best way.

With that thought he deactivated his semblance, shaking off the momentary exhaustion, and prepared himself for what he would have to do.

When he saw the Grimm's sword like arm descending towards him he swiftly jumped to the right before leaping atop its arm, sending a blade of sharpened wind to sever the hand that was descending to crush him, making the Grimm scream in pain (a sound that was eerily reminiscent of a woman's scream), before leaping straight upwards to avoid its other bladed arm and throwing his staff, enhanced with wind Dust, right into the beasts eye right before it swatted him into a tree.

As Tzeentch slid down the tree he had a small smile on his face as he watched Mont'ka leap towards the Grimm, Plasma Sword singing through the air to decapitate the Grimm.

As everything went dark he let out a chuckle and thought 'Just as Planned.'

Line Break

Nurgle was blasting away at the Monstrosity with abandon, his Semblance hitting almost as often as it missed.

Where the sickly green beams struck grass withered, trees rotted, and water, well, the water didn't do anything (But I'm sure that it was trembling in fear the whole time.), but it didn't do _anything_ to the Acid-oozing Grimm.

He charged at the Grimm with his machetes starting to glow Green from the earth Dust he activated.

What most people consider the least useful of the dusts, in combat at least, Earth Dust was mostly used to strengthen steels and as a base for most artificial Dusts, namely Lightning and Gravity dust that they use to make most modern airship engines.

However what most people didn't take the time to learn was that earth dust could also be used to bolster the force of a strike, that being the reason that earth dust augments were illegal in most fighting competitions, except of course the Vytal Tournament.

As he neared the Grimm he leapt into the air and slammed down on top of it with the force of a Semi and felt the Grimm's back break with a **_Crack_**.

As he got off of the Grimm's back with holes burned through his clothing, and patches of red and burned skin, he had a face splitting grin on his face… right before he passed out.

Line Break

As Kauyon activated his Semblance it was as if the world around him slowed to a fraction of its normal speed.

This was because his Semblance, The Patient Hunter, would allow him to boost his senses to an unheard of degree.

As he spun his scythes in his hands in slow motion he brought the bases of the scythes and clicked them together, creating a double bladed scythe that he span and deflected a stray spike with a blast of wind.

He blasted himself forward with wind Dust and leaped around the Grimm as is shot a spike at him. He used his scythe to scrape the ground to quickly stop and turn around as he sent a blast of flames towards the Grimm.

As the Grimm roared at them with an unseen mouth and shot half a dozen spikes at Kauyon he quickly pushed more aura into his eyes and leapt and spun around them before blasting the last spick back towards the Grimm, causing it to roar in pain as the spike stabbed through the soft skin underneath its bony armor.

"Luke now!" he yelled as he leapt backwards

As Luke rushed forward he pressed a button on the side of his sword, igniting the dire Dust lining the blade and separating two edges, coating the bullets in fire dust that as they struck the grim they blasted through softer inside of the bone spike before blasting through it and igniting the gas propellant inside of the Grimm, causing it to explode.

As they turned around they saw Ruby rushing up the side of the cliff face before decapitating the Nevermore that she was dragging behind her.

When they saw this only Khorne had anything to say.

"I think I'm in love..."

Line Break

"Mont'ka Cadre, Tzeentch Dionysus, Mork Ravager, and Cegorach Endehor. The four of you retrieved the White Bishop pieces, from this day forward you shall work together as team CDRE. Lead by, Mont'ka Cadre." Said Professor Ozpin as the aforementioned Teens walked to the stage and left

"Kauyon Cadre, Khorne Apokalips, Luke Ordinem, and Slaanesh Fwelo. The four of you retrieved the Black Knight pieces, from this day forward you shall work together as team KAOS. Lead by Kauyon Cadre."

"Nurgle Isfet, Khaine Ruinigi, Gork Ravager, and Isha Lys. The four of you retrieved the Black Rook pieces, from this day forward you shall be known as team NRGL. Lead by Nurgle Isfet."

 **AN: Sup guys, first time writing extended fight scenes. Hope you liked them (Personally I wasn't too impressed with them myself). You would not believe how long it took to come up with names for the teams, holy crap, it was hard. Now I understand why some authors put their character as the fifth member of a tea (though personally, I find that flat out lazy writing unless you can come up with a real reason** ** _why_** **they would be a fifth member and not just put with a normal team.).**

 **If you haven't realized yet the story is going to follow, mostly, Monty, Kauyon, and Tzeentch, with the rest being side characters. (Kind of like how the main character of Star Wars is Luke, but Han and Leia are there almost all of the time.)**

 **If you enjoyed the Chapter leave a Follow, a Favorite, and a Review. And don't forget to vote on the Poll on my profile as to what sequel I should write first.**

 **You guys are Awesome, Stay Awesome. Thanks for reading.**


	14. Chapter 11

**AN: Blame Writers Block and Anime (SAO) for the lateness of this chapter. Also, this is a** ** _tiny_** **chapter only around 500 words, so sorry about that (didn't want to leave you hanging), there will be a longer AN at the bottom.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Warhammer 40K, they are owned by Rooster Teeth and Games Workshop._

 _Exclaimer: Don't like the story? Too bad you don't have a 'close' button._

Tzeentch groaned as he peeled himself off the ground, honestly whose _brilliant_ idea was it to have _Cegorach_ come to Beacon, he was bad enough as it was without having him stuck in close quarters with other people.

Still, he guessed that it was his just desserts for all the pranks that he put the others through in their youths.

'Honestly,' He thought 'What kid finds out that he can see the Future and _not_ prank someone?'

The reason for the internal monolog was simple, somehow _someone_ (Tzeentch obviously suspected Cegorach) had managed to lift him out of his bed and into Mont'ka's, _across_ the room mind you, and thus when they woke up Mont'ka proceeded kick him in the balls before smashing him into the ground.

"Oh Oum! Are you ok?"

"Of Course, I just _love_ getting kicked in the nads. Maybe Cegorach should experience the exquisite pleasure of having one's man bits kicked into their intestines."

As he said this he turned a hate filled glare upon the, formerly snickering, now deathly silent, Faunus.

"Man Tzeentch, I knew Slaanesh was into kinky stuff, but you too. Wow!" said Cegorach trying (and failing) to turn the joke back on Tzeentch.

"Fuck you Cegorach," mumbled Tzeentch under his breath before stating "On another note, where is our fourth teammate?"

"Dunno, he was gone when I got up" stated Monty finally getting over the unexpected awakening.

"Huh, didn't take him for an early riser." Stated Tzeentch with a confused frown

Line Break

As he was heading toward his last class of the day he was musing on the classes he had attended so far.

There was Grimm Studies, taught by Professor, Pant? Ponce? He couldn't remember. It was… _ok_. The teacher obviously knew his stuff, after all the blackboard was covered in scribbles and notes pertaining to the most common Grimm, but he seemed to talk about his adventures as much as he talked about the material.

 _Doctor_ Oobleck as he preferred to be called, was… strange to say the least. He reminded him of a older Cegorach, with a devilish sense of humor and zipping around at the speed of thought.

Best thing about the Doctor though, he was flat out _smart_ to the point that Tzeentch had been struch speechless. Sure Tzeentch was smarter, he had after all been the De Facto god of nerds in his past life, but Oobleck was a close second.

There were others sure, but none of them had made an impression on Tzeentch, he knew that all of the other teachers were in the top of their fields, but that doesn't make them good teachers.

He only hoped that Professor Goodwitch was as good in Combat as everyone says she is.

 **Hi guys, I'm back…** ** _YAY._** **Sorry this chapter took so long to be put up, there were several factors leading to that point. And** ** _my God_** **this chapter** ** _sucked_** **to write. Let's not mention the fact that I had writers block for** ** _two weeks_** **.**

 **I have a confession to make…**

 **I watched five seasons of MLP…**

 **I do have a good reason for this however, my wallet is $150 heavier, and I received control of the TV for a week (spent watching a large amount of MythBusters, Star Trek, and rerouting my computer through it to play Total War: Rome II in glorious 50 inch [127 centimeters for you metric dudes] High Definition.), and my best friends have to pay the next time we go paintballing (most fun you will ever have).**

 **Also, Writer's block** ** _sucks_** **. Seriously. I tried to drown it out by rewatching the first season of SAO, but that didn't work, so I hit the Randomize button on CrunchyRoll…**

 ** _Never_** **hit Randomize.**

 **I got Kill la Kill… I feel…** ** _dirty_** **for watching it. And the worst part is that it is an** ** _awesome_** **show and I am probably going to continue watching it.**

 **Also I posted a short one-shot showing how the gods 'died' on the 28** **th** **(I think) so go check that out.**

 **Also go vote on the sequel poll, only like six people have voted so far :/**

 **If you liked the chapter, leave a follow, a favorite, and a review.**

 **You guys are awesome, Stay awesome.**


	15. Chapter 12

**AN: sup guys, here's a new chapter. Dedicated to Phyrra Nikos. Hope you enjoy.**

 _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Warhammer 40k. They are owned by Rooster Teeth and Games Workshop respectively. If I did own them Warhammer 40K would have a live action movie already._

 _Exclaimer: Don't Like? Don't Read._

Luke was in the locker room attaching extra clips and vials of dust to his belt for the upcoming fight.

He was honestly excited for the spar, after all, how many people could claim to have fought _the_ Phyrra Nikos.

He had seen some Holo-vids (or whatever they called them here) of her fights, and he had to admit, he was impressed.

She seemed to simply _flow_ around the strikes of her opponents, before solidifying again to unleash decimating strikes against them with both sword and shield.

Needless to say, he was looking forward to the test of skill that was sure to come.

After all the last being to _truly_ test his skills was… No _He_ was dead now, best not remind himself of his darkest hours.

Line Break

As Luke stood across from his opponent he found himself sizing up his opponent.

Standing as tall as most men he knew, and with her sword and shield, Nikos looked like an ancient god come to smite the petty mortals that had made her angry.

However that was offset by the small smile she wore as she walked up to him and offered her hand.

"May the best fighter win." She said as he took her hand

"Good luck. Know that I will not be going easy on you because you are a celebrity."

"I wasn't planning on it."

As the returned to their sides of the platform like prepared _Pax_ _Imperator_ pushing new clips into the cross-guard and inserting a vial of fire Dust into the pommel.

As he turned around he heard the timer count down from ten.

 _3…_

 _2…_

 _1…_

 _Now!_

When the timer struck zero he leapt forward planning on finishing the fight quickly, only to have her redirect his blade and find her shield planted firmly in his gut, sending him flying backwards with a soft 'huff' of air.

He rolled with the blow and came up with a short jump, splitting his sword and quickly sending a short burst toward her, only for her to block his shots and rush at him.

Readying himself in a defensive position he waited until she was around three to four feet in front of him before leaping to the side and using his momentum to swing his sword in an arc toward her shield, staggering her, and activating his fire dust, igniting _Pax_ and sending whips of flame toward her, which she dodged _somehow_ , before she shifted her sword into its rifle form and fired a few rounds at him.

Luke couldn't help but be impressed, he had started out going easy on her (after all she was just a normal mortal) but after fighting her for just a few moments he realized he had to turn it up a notch if he wanted to beat her.

As she recovered from his attack she rushed toward his extending her sword into its spear form and stabbing forward at him, which he (predictably) redirected to the side, leaving him wide open for the shield bash she was planning.

Except that isn't what happened.

Instead of slamming into him with her shield, she instead was met with his other hand, a golden shield encasing it and shoving her backwards.

As Luke concentrated the shield shrunk and reformed as a long blade around a meter long extending from right in front of his fist.

The blade was a work in progress weapon that he made (accidently) while trying to recreate a human-sized power fist with the technology of Remnant.

Using a combination of fire, earth, and ice Dusts he found that he was able to make a simple sharp edge that he could manipulate with his Aura, essentially being able to form whatever he desired, however this depleted his Aura and Dust reserves _unbelievably_ fast.

Rushing at her, capitalizing on her momentary surprise, he swung _Pax_ toward her head and slamming the pommel into her face and knocking her back several feet.

Slowly getting up from the attack Phyrra steadied herself before preparing to 'step it up a notch' as it were.

Readying her shield she shifted her sword into its spear form, rushing towards her opponent and throwing her shield.

He predictably simply knocked it away, however the momentary distraction was all she needed.

Rushing forward grabbed the center of her spear with both hands, spinning it around before hitting his feet and unbalancing him, before spinning it around and launching it towards his chest, before grabbing her shield from the ground.

Luke quickly redirected the spear with a quick movement from his, now without the Dust blade, off hand.

However he was not prepared for the left hook that slammed into his un-helmeted head at that moment, staggering him.

He was sure that if he did not have Aura that attack would have broken his nose. He thought while he blocked a strike from her, now reclaimed, sword and shield.

 _Strike_ ,

 _Block_ ,

 _Parry_ ,

Over and over again, Phyrra would send a slash to his head only for him to redirect the blade _just_ in time, Luke would ignite Dust in his sword and sent raging infernos to destroy her, only for her to dodge, Phyrra would strike with both shield and spear, and Luke would respond with sword and Dust blade.

The ring of steel only offset by the dull _Whoosh_ of flames as the two combatants slowly started to escalate the fight to a level normally reserved for gods.

Luke stabbed his sword into the ground to stop himself after being knocked back, as he stood for a moment to regain his breath he took the time to check their Aura levels.

'In the yellow!' he thought with surprise ' _no one_ has _ever_ depleted my Aura that low! At least she isn't doing much better.'

As he made ready once again to attack he lunged forward, swinging his sword in an upward arc, and…

 _What!_

Missed…

His blade barely missing her, throwing him off balance and making him slam it into the ground, effectively rendering it stuck.

Still shocked by the unexpected miss, he just barely got his gauntlet up in time to block the sword strike that was heading toward his abdomen, before leaping backwards, trying to get some room between them.

Now panicking slightly he channeled Aura into one specific place on his gauntlet, igniting the fire dust stored there, and sending a firestorm that would make a Napalm bomb proud. The nearly liquid flames scorching the ground around him.

As she leapt and spun around the flames, he had an epiphany, they were _evenly matched_.

The very thought was nearly blasphemy of course, after all, he was the reincarnation of a _god_ , no mere _mortal_ should have been able to beat him. Even _Horus_ had required help from _Him_ to defeat him.

With that thought, he activated a portion of his remaining godly power, (after all, it would recharge) and channeled it into his body and flames, imbuing them with the might and will of humanity itself, and launched himself at her with enough force to crack the floor, grabbing her throat he spun her around and slammed her into the ground with enough force to bend steel.

As he slowly turned to walk away, he heard a gasp from the spectators.

When he turned around he was met with the defiant face of Phyrra Nikos, standing tall despite her injuries.

As they stared each other down, the entire room was silent as the two combatants prepared to do battle one more time.

Only for Professor Goodwitch to step in at that moment.

"The match is a draw, both opponents Aura's are in the red, therefore as the officiator I am able to call the match."

As they walked off of the stage Luke reached over and shook her hand and said…

"Do you believe in Destiny Phyrra Nikos?"

 **AN: Aaaaand end.**

 **I will leave it up to you to decide who won that fight.**

 **Ok so I watched Season 3 episodes 6-12 all at the same time…**

 ***cries silently in the corner***

 **In all seriousness though, S3 was _good_. If you haven't watched it yet… well… what are you waiting for?**

 **For all of you who are afraid that Luke and Phyrra are going to 'hook up' don't worry, they will be respectful acquaintances at the least, and most likely friendly rivals.**

 **Originally this fight was going to be a few paragraphs at most, but after I watched S3, C12 I decided to write a full chapter as a tribute for one of my favorite characters in the show.**

 **Chapter written while listening to _Two Steps from Hell_ : _Ultraground_.**

 **Question Time:**

 **Wolf: Thank you for the kind words, if you have any advice for how you would make the story better, don't be afraid to ask.**

 **dspendragon125: Thank you. Funny story, at one point while I was writing the ork's lines my mom asked me a question and I responded in ork speak.**

 **KINGTIGERACE: Nurgle is my favorite Chaos god, then Tzeentch as a close second.**

 **Da' Ork Boyz: Yea I thought that line was funny too.**

 **Guest: What was 'cringy?'**

 **If you liked the chapter, leave a Favorite, a follow, and a review. You guys are awesome, stay awesome.**

 **Also, this is the longest chapter so far at over 1.6K words and four pages long :P.**


	16. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi guys, sorry it's been so long since I posted a chapter. It's been what? Three weeks? There will be an explanation of why this chapter took so long to come out at the bottom.**

 **Also, I** ** _tried_** **to write fight scenes for all of the characters, however, they just wouldn't let itself be written (fellow writers know what I mean.) So I am really sorry about this, but they probably won't have their own chapters, I may put them in flashbacks if I write them, but honestly, I am trying to get to S2 so I can introduce** ** _nine_** **new characters (teams AZUR [Azure] and MSTF [Mischief] along with the antagonist). Two of which you will see in this chapter.**

 **Ok so I have a big question for you, would you rather I start updating less and post larger chapters (2.5-7.5K words), or keep how I am with the chapters being around 1-1.5K words?**

 **Also, I will probably be skipping the Jaune Arc (see what I did there :P) since it really didn't affect anyone else, I may have Monty mention that Jaune was acting weird (since she is the only one of the bunch that is 'friends' with him), but other than that it will be skipped.**

 **(Also, writers block** ** _SUCKS_** **)**

 _Disclaimer: I_ _ **do**_ _own RWBY or Warhammer 40K. That is why I am posting this story here instead of selling it and making millions :)_

 _Exclaimer: Don't like? Don't read._

Luke sighed as he walked out of the training room, he could feel the rumors starting already.

Behind him he could hear Professor Goodwitch call out for Khaine and Khorne to step into the arena, but he was already too far away to hear what was said afterwards.

*Sigh* 'What in the name of Oum possessed me to ask her if she believed in Destiny?' He wondered to himself as he wandered the halls 'I can _feel_ the rumors already starting. Luke Ordinem, only person to ever be born with the Cleansing Light Semblance, and Phyrra Nikos, winner of three tournaments in a row. Sounds like something out of a cheesy fanfiction.'

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard an explosion behind him.

"Dammit Khorne," He said out loud to himself, "You could at least _try_ to not destroy the arena."

As he walked in a random direction away from the first and second year combat classroom he was lost in thoughts of the past, namely his son Horus and the one who corrupted him.

Lost in his thoughts as he was he was startled slightly when he heard the ring of steel on steel and a muffled curse.

As he walked towards the place where the sound came from he began to hear voices, though he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Eventually he came to a door and realized with a start that it was the door to the third and fourth year Combat classroom, even though their class had ended nearly half an hour ago. After a moment of contemplation he opened the door to the sight of two third years trying to beat the stuffing out of each other.

One of the dueling pair was wearing grey pants, a rust red shirt, and a grey overcoat, with a symbol of a scarab over a vortex on the back, and had silver gauntlets reaching up to his elbows. Although, his most striking feature was not his clothes or weapon, but the massive scar he had running from his scalp, over his right eye, and down to his chin. Luke could tell just from looking at the eye that it was most likely useless, being a watery, pale blue color, while the other was a deep, bloody red.

The other was wearing jeans, a yellow shirt, and a black leather jacket with a symbol of a clawed paw of some sort in silver on the back, and, strangely enough, silver sunglasses.

Luke resolved then and there to call them Scarab and Claw.

As Luke watched they quickly moved against each other again.

Scarab suddenly made a fast gesture with his hand, and a ball of purple light erupted in his palm, before throwing it towards Claw, who leaped out of the was as it struck where he had just been standing, and seemingly made a miniature black hole that sucked everything nearby towards itself before detonating in a wave of kinetic force, forcing Luke at his position halfway across the room back a step.

As Claw leapt towards Scarab he drew a bastard sword from its sheath on his back before lashing out towards Scarab's face, missing by inches and leaving him open for a counter-attack.

Scarab, obviously, took the opening and blasted him to the ground with another blast of purple light.

Luke now knowing that it was just a sparring match between students, left the room and started heading back to team KAOS' dorm room.

 **AN: Yes I know this chapter is short, and yes, I meant for it to be short. This chapter was to reassure you that this story is not dead.**

 **Claw and Scarab are not their names just so you know, they are their symbols (In case anyone missed that part). If you think the descriptions are familiar, yes they are from something, not anything** ** _near_** **like how they were depicted in the original works.**

 **Ok so I said that there would be an explanation as to why I haven't updated in three weeks.**

 **The short answer is that my best friend was assaulted (left leg and right arm broken, concussion, bruising on, like, half his body seems like) and I and my other friend have been staying with him for the past two weeks, and I finally got off of my butt and started writing this on my laptop.**

 **Worst part is is that it was completely random, the dudes like a freaking saint, (I auctually based Nurgle's personality on his,) and now he is terrified of going anywhere alone.**

 **So that's why I haven't updated in so long, have a good week, I'll answer reviews in the next update. Bye.**


	17. Story Being Re-Written

**Hi dudes, Blaze here, I... uh...**

 **This story is being discontinued, and I will be doing a rewrite.**

 **The reason being that when I started writing this I had only watched S3 up to the third episode, meaning that I did not know of the Maidens, Oz (probably) being an immortal Wizard, and a whole slew of other things, chief among them being the existence of Salem.**

 **When I started writing 'GoR' I didn't have** ** _any_** **idea whatsoever about where I was going with the story, and in fact, I had posted it hoping someone else would be inspired by it and write something similar so I wouldn't have to. There was** ** _no_** **overarching plot, no specific character backstories, and the characters themselves only had very basic personalities.**

 **However, because of all the positive feedback this story has gotten it has, well not to be cheesy, but, it has inspired my to go back and do it** ** _right_** **. In fact my family and friends have told me that I've become more confident since I started writing this story.**

 **So, I am discontinuing this story and posting a new one (that should be up the same time this AN goes up).**

 **Quick warning though, while writing this story I found that I** ** _suck_** **at writing comedy (the current extent of my comedic potential being puns and penis jokes), so, the rewrite will be** ** _far_** **darker, (already planned out most of the major plot points and character backstories) with warnings such as, but not limited to,** **(mentions of) Torture, Murder, Character Death, PTSD, Insanity...**

 **And a whole lot of other crap that I am too lazy to type out.**

 **You get the general idea, It's not going to be a very happy story.**

 **Yes there will be some lightheartedness in a lot of the chapters, however the overall premise, plot, and backstories will be** ** _very_** **dark. (Did you think that beings like the Chaos gods would deserve a happy story?)**

 **So, I will answer your Review/questions and then go back and self-beta the first chapter.**

 **Inquisitor Czevak: Thanks for the kind words and encouragement, Reviewers like you are why I am going back and doing it better.**

 **jjlol: Thanks dude!**

 **CiroArmagedon: The two new guys were going to be just background characters, like Coco and Velvet, and not be anything special except for the fact that they would be my AZUR-Ex-machina when I needed them.**

 **Guest: First off,** ** _YES_** **, go write a story, I** ** _will_** **read it. Secondly, the Reincarnated** ** _are_** **weak, because they** ** _need_** **to be weak, you realize that almost anything from 40K would** ** _crush_** **anything from RWBY? Right? There is no growth if there is no conflict, and if there is no growth then that character might as well have been a robot.**

 **And I realize that this is kind-of my fault, with how I portrayed them as gods first, and humans (and Faunus) second, when really, it should be the other way around, they are mortals first, and reincarnated gods second. (something I am going to fix in the rewrite)**

 **Guest 2: see above reply to CiroArmagedon**

 **Firelordzx5: see above reply to CiroArmagedon**

 **Also, I've had a lot of requests that I write a follow up for my PJO sneak-peak, So, I _may_ be writing a short 40K x PJO one-shot set ****_before_** **the short. (I've already got the idea in my head for it.)**

 **This is Blaze, signing out (for now).**


End file.
